Feelin' So Sexy
by callmeBaby'08
Summary: Rated M for language and implied sexual situations. This is a song-fic I came up with while listening to Ludacris's latest album.Setting starts outside in front of the family business but ends up in the bedroom. Want to know how,only one way to find out!


**_Feelin' So _Sexy**

**A/N: **** Hey! Hi-ya! Hows it going! Good to see-ya! You guys have been patiently waiting for me to update my stories but I'm having a slight case of writer's block, so as an apology gift to you guys I came up with this, It's a type of song-fic I thought up while listening to Ludacris's album 'Battle Of Sexes'(which is awesome/the second best he has came out with next to the 'Release Therapy' album. But any way this is my gift to you guys, I hope you like it! XD**

_~Thoughts~_

_"_Talking b4.s_."_

**"chorus"**

Talking d.s:-_  
_

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything in this song -fic except the CD I got the song off of.  
**

**"**Whew, _thank you_, Kami? I thought I'd never get out of that meeting." says Inuyasha, pulling to loosen his tie,as he exits the newest branch of his family business Taisho Inc. and walks over to his car**. **They had only just finished the getting the new employees briefed on company policy and already his father, Inutaisho, and older brother, Sesshomaru, were beginning to discuss building plans for another branch of their industry, this time overseas in America.

~_I wonder what Kagome is up to_~ He asks himself, a blush spreads over his face staining his cheeks a cherry red, as he thinks of the way that he left her in their bedroom earlier that morning before he went to work. ~_Hnn...eyes full of lust, her lips swollen from my kisses, body flushed pink and gleaming with sweat as the smell of sex lingers heavily in the room. Ha Ha! Yep, a guy can get used to waking up to that every morning_~ Grinning like a cheshire cat he feels a vibration in his pocket and hearing his ring-tone"Sex Room"(_another of my favorites on the album XD_) for Kagome he reaches for his cell**.  
**

Ring...  
Ring...

Inuyasha:-  
Hello?

Kagome:-  
What's up?

Inuyasha:-  
What's up, Baby?

Kagome :-  
I need you right now...

Inuyasha :-  
What are you doing?

Kagome :-

**I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so sexy...**

**My body's so _tight_,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"**  
**

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"Ha Ha**!"

**"Come un_dress _me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha :-  
**Well I'm way over on the south side,**  
**Cruisin' in the _lac_,**  
**But Imma make it to your crib,**  
**In about four minutes _flat_...**  
**Keep talkin' How You Talkin',**  
**Baby, what you got _on_?**

Kagome :-  
**I got a black lace _bra_,**  
**leather boots and a _thong_,**

Inuyasha :-  
**Well I'll be there in a_ double_,**  
**Expect when I step through the door**  
**That it's about to be**  
**Some mother fuckin' _trouble_...**

Kagome :-  
**Oooo, what you gonna do?**

Inuyasha :-  
**Sweat you out til' you _thirsty_,**  
**Pin your body to the ground,**  
**And have you beggin' for _mercy_...**

Kagome:  
**Oooo Baby, wait a minute,**  
**You all in my _head_,**  
**If I walk away from dreamin',**  
**I'd see you in my _bed_,**  
**'Til you makin' me _Uhh_...**  
**And you makin' me _Yeah_...**  
**Now hurry up and make it to me,**  
**'Cause you makin' me _Wet_...**

Inuyasha :-  
**I'm drivin' fast as I can,**  
**Baby hold it _together_,**  
**'Cause when I get you in my arms,**  
**Imma hold you_ forever_,**  
**Get you wet as Niagra _Falls_,**  
**A rebel with a _cause_,**  
**I'll be breakin down the doors,**  
**So tell me where you _are_...**

Kagome :-  
**"I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**

**My body's so tight,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**"

**"You Feelin' so sexy?"**

**"I'm Feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"****Ha Ha!**"

**"Come Undress Me,**  
**I'm Feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Inuyasha :-  
**See you got me**  
**Eager as a _beaver_,**  
**See this the type shit'll get you**  
**The keys to the _beemer_,**  
**Or some cheese if ya _need it_ ,**  
**'Cause You Got That Good Good,**  
**You love it how I _beat it_**  
**Like you stole it**  
**When you throw it**  
**'Cause We Keep It Hood Hood,**  
**And I wish you would would,**  
**Be my slave for the night,**  
**We Can turn the bed room**  
**Into my cave for the night...**

Kagome :-  
**I'll be your favorite _delight_,**  
**And make me call you daddy,**  
**While I'm _takin_' the pipe,**  
**You _makin_' me bite,**  
**I think you _push_ it too deep,**  
**I need that type of lovein'**  
**That'll _put_ you to sleep,**  
**I wish you could see...**

Inuyasha :-  
**"Well I can see it if you want me to,**  
**We can get the _camera_,**  
**We can role play,**  
**You the artist, I'll be ya _manager_,**  
**You can be the nurse,**  
**I'm the doctor doc' feel me _in_,**  
**Play cops and robbers,**  
**Or cowboy and _indians_,**  
**In the end,**  
**Lets say you won't know just what _hit cha'_,**  
**Now I'm pullin' in the drive way,**  
**And commin' to _get cha'_..."**

Kagome :-  
**"I'm all alone in my room,**  
**Layin' on my bed sheets,**  
**Come undress me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**Come undress me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**

**My body's so _tight_,**  
**And I'm needin' you to _stretch_ me,**  
**Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_...**  
**"**

**"You feelin' so sexy?**"

**"I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

**"Ha Ha!"**

**"Come un_dress_ me,**  
**I'm feelin' so _sexy_..."**

Kagome :-  
Hey Baby

Inuyasha :-  
What's Up?

Kagome :-  
It took you long enough!

Inuyasha :-  
Yeah, Imma' make it worth the wait though... Lay down!

Kagome :-  
Yeah

Inuyasha :-  
Mmm Hmm

Kagome :-  
Ohh

Inuyasha :-  
Yeah

THE END

A/N: Hehe,she's a very freaky girl. Ha ha! Well there you go guys I hope you like this it was my first song- fic so I hoping you did. Critics I'm giving you free reign; like the fic, don't like it, thought it was okay, or want me to do another one. Whatever you feel tell me all about it... in a review. XD


End file.
